Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of preparing a graphene-coated alumina as well as a graphene-coated alumina prepared using the method.
Description of the Related Art
Aluminum oxide has a relatively high thermal conductivity. However, it is an electrical insulator which makes it not very useful for certain applications.